


Morning Light

by j_gabrielle



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Q wakes to a world where he is alone in their bed.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> [Orignally Posted Here](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/post/185738682232/andwebegin-and-you-would-do-so-much-more)

Q wakes to a world where he is alone in their bed.

Stretching his arm out, he flattens his hand on the rumpled sheets, slowly allowing himself to come into the awareness of the waking world; the soft morning rain patters against the window, creaking of the house settling, the soft muffled sound of Bond singing in their kitchen and the smell of breakfast wafting into their bedroom.

Q rolls to a sitting position on the side of the bed, pulling on his shirt. Time to face the day, then. “Morning,” He greets, around a yawn, stopping to scratch behind the ears of his cat. He shuffles closer, wrapping his arms around Bond’s midriff. “What’s for breakfast?”

“Morning, and it’s frittatas.”

Bond kisses him on the side of his head, batting him away to take the plates to the dining table. Q turns to the refrigerator, taking out the orange juice and their mugs, and–

He has to stop.

Bond is in patterned boxers and soft, well-worn sleep shirt, puttering around the kitchen making breakfast. for him.

He takes a quick look around the space, and quickly picks up all the little things that tell him that Bond was here, is here, and will continue to be here. The fridge magnets on the fridge door, the shopping list that has both their rushed handwriting on it, Bond’s Tom Ford jacket draped over the back of a chair–

“Q?”

He snaps back. Bond’s looking at him curiously, and at the risk of alarming of the highly trained killing machine in his kitchen, he shakes his head, heart-swelling impossibly full for the man.

He makes a quick consideration of all the facts:

Fact one, he loves him. Fact two, Q wants to bottle that feeling up. Fact three… Fact three is a curiously calm realisation that he is ready to burn the world just so Bond can stay.

“I love you,” Q says, taking his seat next to Bond. He smiles, sliding his hand over his.

Brilliant blue eyes are tender and fond when they hold his gaze. “Such a romantic,” Bond says sweetly. “Eat up. Food’s getting cold.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account. 
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account. 
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
